Hidden Agendas
by Gylzgurl
Summary: What if the prophecy shown in OOTP wasn't the real one? You are about to find out...
1. Oops

Hidden Agendas By Gylzgurl 

**SUMMARY: **What if the prophecy in OOTP wasn't the real one, but a deterrent from Voldermort to disguise the true one? You are about to find out…

**AUTHORS NOTE: **HP takes place in the 5th book and BtVS takes place through season 7. Both timelines have been messed with and will be explained as the story progresses.

**AN 2:** Please send me any plot and pairing ideas you have.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own them, otherwise the characters would've had more fun and my name would be Joss Whedon/J.K. Rowling, and it's not.

**RATING:** PG13 for future violence and language.

**FEEDBACK: **Is the Pope Catholic? Heck, yeah!

Chapter 1 _1989: Somewhere in England._

The night was silent and the dark mark burned bright in the sky, concealing the light of the stars that once hung there. There were no neighboring villages to interrupt the comings and goings transpiring through the night, nor were there any living survivors of those who accidentally passed through. The Dark Lord was not going to allow anything, wizard or muggle, to disrupt his plans. No one was going to abate his power. This was a special night, an extraordinary hour of darkness when light will be brought forth to bear the malevolence deed of the Dark One.

Deep into the woods, cloaked by powerful magics, stood a mansion created before the downfall of the Roman Empire. Hidden from muggles and wizards alike, this manor presented itself as the order of operations for the Dark Lord and his followers. Inside the grandeur institution, Death Eaters from all over the globe gathered to hear what their Dark Lord had to say. In the center of the crowded room stood a masked figure, hooded in a cloak blacker than night itself.

"Well, Wormtail?" the hooded figure questioned. "Did you do as I asked?"

"Y-yes, my Lord," Wormtail replied. "Everything has been taken care of."

"And the child?" Voldermort inquired.

"The child has been taken care of," Wormtail answered. "N-no one shall suspect a thing."

_2004: Sunnydale, California._

In the Summers' residence on 1630 Revello Drive, dozens of people were piled into one living room. There were girls from every corner of the world scattered about the room. Theses girls, or potential slayers as they're called (SIT: slayers in training, for short) were gathered for a meeting concerning the First. The other "people" in the room consisted of a very powerful witch, the "eyes" of the group, an ex-watcher, a thousand-years-old vengeance demon, an ensouled vampire, a "key" given human form, an ex-slayers kid, and two slayers (yes, two).

"It's just…" Buffy was trying to say. "It's…"

"Windmills," Giles muttered.

"What? No," Buffy said. "It's not windmills. There's something there. I know it. We just need to go there and-"

"At what expense?" Giles asked her. "At whose life? No, I will not let you or anyone-"

All talking ceased when an intense light flashed throughout the room. Everyone immediately shielded their eyes from the sheer intensity of the blaze. All was silent; a pin drop could have been heard from a mile away. Nobody knew what had happened. Well, almost nobody.

"Oops," Willow muttered.

"Oops?" Xander said. "What do you mean 'Oops'?"

"Yes," Anya joined in. "I agree with Xander. You should never say oops. It always equals badness, evil, and bad evil bunnies. Oops is not good. Why did you say it? Take it back." To Xander, "Xander, make her take it back."

"Willow," Giles intervened." What happened?"

"I didn't mean to," Willow whimpered. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Willow," Giles cautiously tried again. "What exactly did you do?"

"A spell," she said submissively. "Nothing bad, I promise."

"Willow, what did you do?"

"A spell to get rid of other spells. I wanted to try it incase the First tried to, you know, put any of us under a spell or tried to listen in with magic. But I don't know how the First would be able to perform any spells since you kinda need hands of something corporeal to perform the spell with and the First doesn't have a corporeal body to do a spell with, but she… or he…or it whatever its gender is did get… it's groupies to do that one spell to bring forth that Turk Han and-"

"Willow!" Giles yelled. "Please stop your incessant babbling. I believe you but first we must figure out why the spell-Buffy!" Giles screamed her name as he raced to her fallen body.

In the middle of the confusion and Willows babbling no one had noticed the body that fell limp to the floor. Nor did anyone notice that when the light disappeared it went into Buffy.

"Buffy, wake up!" Giles frantically yelled, trying desperately to wake her when her body started going into convulsions. "Buffy, please wake up. You have to wake up…Buffy!"

Xander hurriedly went into the kitchen and brought Giles a glass of water. "Try this," he told the older man.

Giles took the glass of water and threw it on her face but she didn't awaken. He even tried using the smelling salts and shaking her, against his better judgment, but nothing seemed to work. After a few more minutes Buffy's finally lay still in a motionless sleep and Giles moved her to the couch, which was thankfully vacated by its previous occupants only minutes before.

"We'll just have to wait for her to wake up on her own," Giles told everyone.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Dawn asked him.

"I don't know," he answered her before he turned to walk to the kitchen. "I don't know."

The Scooby Gang joined Giles in the kitchen for a cup of tea and a group discussion concerning their unconscious leader and dear friend. The SITs were gathered in the basement discussing the same exact thing. With everyone deep in discussion in other parts of the house, nobody notices the faint glow of light coming from said unconscious body on the couch. Within minutes a transformation began to take place. Buffy's hair began to darken until it was a rich chocolate brown and her petite stature began to shrink until she well under five feet tall. The slight lines under her eyes faded as well as the small ones around her mouth. Buffy no longer looked liked herself, the eldest sister and slayer yet to live, but more of a younger version of Dawn. She looked youthful and innocent; qualities that had long age abandoned her. But most of all, she looked to be about nine years younger.

**T.B.C.**


	2. Lil Sis

**Disclaimer:** (See Chapter 1)

**Author's Note: **I'm looking for a Beta. Anyone interested? If so just let me know.

**Author's Note 2:** Just for the sake of the story, Giles never gave any ownership of the store over to Anya. He just gave her a raise and let her run it.

**Author's Note 3:** I am taking a poll of who Buffy will be paired with. Do you want to see her with Angel (pretending to be Angelus), Angelus, Draco, or Snape? Please vote.

_Swishy Willow Wand:_ Thanx and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Goddessa39:_ The back-story will come as the fic progresses, and about BA, I'll think about it.

_Fannie Malfoy:_ Maybe. I kinda like that pairing, too.

_Princess Serenity4:_ Here it is.

**Chapter 2: _'Lil_ Sis**

_1989: Somewhere in England_

Throughout the corridors of the sinister mansion, where evil lurked and hid, the treacherous face revealed its repulsive head. "Master," came a screeching voice. "Master, come see what we have discovered."

"What is it, Wormtail?" a malevolence-laced voice asked in return.

"My Lord," the voice responded. "It is a prophecy of great importance."

"What prophecy of great importance?" Voldemort asked, growing more impatient and annoyed by the minute.

"It involves Lady De Mort. You must come, My Lord."

Hearing this bit of news from his faithful, if not useless follower, Lord Voldemort willingly followed. The two walked through the winding corridors and through many hidden passageways until they came upon a large oak door surrounded by stone walls and marble floors. The door opened to reveal numerous Death Eaters surrounding a matching large table. On the table lay dozens of stacks of both ancient books and papers.

"What is going on?" Voldemort asked his faithful followers, quickly becoming outraged with worry. "What does some prophecy have to do with Elizabeth?" When no one bothered to answer him he asked again, this time the anger clearly in his voice. "What does any of this have to do with my daughter?!"

_2004: Sunnydale, California_

Buffy couldn't remember the last time she felt more refreshed or rejuvenated. Lately all she had felt was weariness and … well, weariness. That feeling was so immense as of late, there wasn't room left for any other emotions or sensations. While she sat up on the couch and stretched her arms, she took in her surroundings and tried to remember how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was arguing with Giles about the First. But then… nothing. Nada, zilch, nein, nyet. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember anything between then and now. It was like someone had come by and erased all of her recent memories.

As Buffy looked around the living room she noticed that it was vacant of its usual many teenage occupants and was oddly quiet. This was majorly wigging her out. Those girls were _never_ quiet. Buffy doubted they even knew the meaning of the word, in any language. _What the hell is going on?_ Buffy thought to herself as she stood up from the couch to investigate the rest of the house. _And when did everything become taller?_

Buffy had no idea what to think anymore. First Giles thinks she is talking nonsense and won't even listen to her, then she wakes up on the couch in a quiet and vacant living room, and now everything had grown three inches. Buffy knew she was short but she wasn't _that_ short.

_Well, at least some things are the same_, she thought as she passed the mirror in the hallway leading to the kitchen. _Woo! Wait a minute_,she thought again as she backed up to look at her reflection in the mirror. _That's it. What is going on? Since when is my hair brown?_ Buffy smoothed a hand over her now longer and extremely darkened hair when she noticed something else. _And since when do I look like I'm thirteen years old?!_ She chose that very moment to scream.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen of the Summers' home only mere minutes earlier, Giles and the rest of the Scooby Gang were sitting and standing around the island drinking tea and coffee. It was evident that none of them had slept the night before. Everyone was dressed in the clothes they had on the previous night and books in all different languages littered the island and the kitchen counters. Everyone was busy researching just why Willow's spell had such an effect and a way to wake Buffy up. The potentials all fell asleep in the basement and had not woken yet. Thankfully Spike and Andrew did not return home last night, otherwise the SITs would've had a _tremendously_ pissed off vampire chewing their asses out for being in HIS room.

"I don't see why I can't open the shop," Anya said to Giles. "We're not making any money this way."

"Anya," Giles muttered while taking off his glasses for the fifth time that morning to clean them. "We are in the middle of facing an extremely evil foe who we have no idea how to fight. And secondly, there is no one left in town to buy anything. No people means no money. I've already explained this to you."

"I still don't see what that has to do with not opening the shop," Anya retorted. "You can always buy something."

"Anya, it is MY store! I _own_ the merchandise."

"Well you don't have to be all cranky about it. I just want to make money. You know I'm unhappy when I'm not making money or having sex. For all I know we could all die tomorrow and I'll never make money or have sex again. I'm too young, I don't want to die!" At this point everyone dropped their research, metaphorically of course, and stared at the thousand-year-old vengeance demon. "Well I don't want to die."

That was when the sound of screams could be heard. Everyone rushed out of the kitchen to investigate what the problem was. What they found was what they least expected to see. In the middle of the hallway was a girl with brown hair who seemed to be about thirteen or fourteen years old.

"Who are you and what are you d-" Giles rushed forward to the girl. "-Buffy?"

"Giles," Buffy cried to her mentor. "What's going on with me? Why do I-"

"Buffy," Giles said, grabbing her hands and forcing her to look at him. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know," she told him. "I just woke up and I was like this… Giles, I'm scared. What if it doesn't go away? What if I'm stuck like this forever?! What if-"

"Buffy! Don't worry. There's no use getting worked up before we know anything. We'll figure out what's wrong and then we'll fix it. I promise you," Giles reassured her. "Alright?"

Buffy very reluctantly agreed. "Okay," she said.

"Hey, I heard screaming from down here," Dawn said coming from upstairs. "What's going o- Oh my gosh! Buffy, you look younger than me!"

"Thanks for pointing that out," Buffy grumbled.

"Does this mean I can boss you around? This is so cool!"

"No, and it is not!"

"I so totally can… Go to your room."

"What?! You can't boss me around! I'm bigger than you."

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Well I'm older."

"Again I say have you looked in the mi-"

"That's enough!" Giles yelled at the two of them while cleaning his glasses, again. "Both of you to your rooms until you can act more grown up."

"Giles!" the two sisters simultaneously whined.

"Now!"

_2004: Little Surrey, England_

_Harry didn't know where he was. He had never seen this place before. But somehow he felt drawn to the large oak door at the end of the corridor. _This is weird_, Harry thought as he made his way down the hall._ This place even feels evil.

_He kept walking until he reached the massive door and cautiously opened the door. What he saw was like he was watching an old black and white movie. There was a group of hooded people standing in a circle and one person whose identity was not hidden. _Wormtail_, Harry thought._ That little rat!_ Harry would recognize him anywhere. _What is _he_ doing here?

"It is time, My Lord," Wormtail squeaked out as a dark figure came from around the corner carrying a bundle wrapped up in cloth.

Voldemort!_ Harry thought as he recognized the dark figure._ What is _he_ doing here?

What happened next Harry saw in a blur. Voldemort unveiled the bundle in his arms. To Harry's surprise what was unveiled was a baby! A baby with brown hair and the greenest eyes. Then someone pulled out their wand and there was a blinding white light that filled the room.

Harry shot up in bed, rubbing his scar and breathing heavily from his dream. _What the bloody hell happened?_ he thought. Harry quickly got up and began to write a letter to Sirius and Dumbledore. He knew that if he didn't tell the headmaster and his godfather about his dream, Sirius wouldn't let him hear the end of it or see the light of day for a LONG time.

T.B.C.

**A/N:** If anyone can guess what's going on and where I'm going with this I'll give ya a cookie.


	3. Wizard Idol

**Author's Note 1:** I would like to thank my beta, Chris (Chrios) for editing and fixing my chapter. She's the best. Without her this would have errors and Draco would have a shirt.

**Author's Note 2: **Just a warning, I wrote this with very little sleep.

**Author's Note 3:** I would like to thank Angail, Light-the-eternal-slumber, Gaddessa39 (cookie), Maleficus Lupinus, Oberon, be-me12987 (cookie), and Lady Arianna Riddle (cookie and sorry, I have a beta now. But when I start a new story by myself I'll contact you.) for reviewing. Thanks guys! You're the best. Please review again!

**Author's Note 4:** I need to know who you want Buffy paired with; Angel (acting like Angelus), Angelus, or Draco. If I don't get an answer I'll put her with someone gross and horrible, so vote. This is not an idle threat.

**Previously on Hidden Agendas:**

_"Hey, I heard screaming from down here," Dawn said coming from upstairs. "What's going o- Oh my gosh! Buffy, you look younger than me!"_

_"Thanks for pointing that out," Buffy grumbled._

_"Does this mean I can boss you around? This is so cool!"_

_"No, and it is not!"_

_"I so totally can Go to your room."_

_"What?! You can't boss me around! I'm bigger than you."_

_"Have you looked in the mirror lately?"_

_"Well I'm older."_

_"Again I say have you looked in the mi-"_

_"That's enough!" Giles yelled at the two of them while cleaning his glasses, again. "Both of you to your rooms until you can act more grown up."_

_Harry shot up in bed, rubbing his scar and breathing heavily from his dream. What the bloody hell happened? he thought. Harry quickly got up and began to write a letter to Sirius and Dumbledore. He knew that if he didn't tell the headmaster and his godfather about his dream, Sirius wouldn't let him hear the end of it or see the light of day for a LONG time._

**Chapter 3: _Wizard Idol_**

_2004: Sunnydale, CA_

(Buffys POV)

What gives him the right to send me to my room?! ME! The Slayer! I mean come on, I can understand sending Dawn to her room on punishment for acting like a little kid, cause she is one. But me? Hello! I'm an adult here and perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Just because I look like a kid right now doesn't mean I am one, so why is he treating me like this? I didn't do anything. SHE started it. It's all her fault we started arguing. It's all her fault I'm stuck up here in my room, grounded. Dawn should be the only one being punished. It's all her fault... I said that already didn't I? Great, now I'm talking to myself. Pretty soon I'll be talking and singing to the stars, too. I'll be as loony as Drusilla.

I just compared myself to DRUSILLA! Am I nuts?! OMG! That better not be why Spike is in love with me. I mean EWWW! Then I'd have to go around wearing dresses that are like over a hundred years out of date. Probably even more. I mean hello! My wardrobe is bad enough as it is without going all Jane Eyre on me. And she has like only three dresses. THREE! That's it! Can you imagine how much laundry I'd have to do if I only had THREE dresses? I hate doing laundry as it is. Besides, there is no way in hell I'm gonna wear an old dress and repeat the Halloween episode again. Once was enough. There is no way I'm gonna be a whatever-century noble woman AGAIN! Angelus will go to heaven before that ever happens. Besides, I SO do not need to see Cordy in another spandex cat outfit again. That was just Cordelia in a spandex cat suit! Bad for my eyes Now, James Marsters in spandex or nothing at all, YUM! You know, he kinda looks like Spike I wonder it they're related in some way. Hmm? By the way, shouldn't Spike be back by now? I wonder what's taking him so long?

_2004: House of Black, Kitchen; England_

All was quiet on the western front. Or at least it was in the House of Black for the time being. Surprisingly everyone was sound asleep, sleeping peacefully. Well, almost everyone. Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black were currently the only two people awake (A/N: See, I can count! One, two, three, um we'll just stop there for now. I don't want anyone feeling jealous of my counting skills) and somehow found their own respectable ways into the kitchen, at the same time. Sirius and Professor Dumbledore were both sitting at the table, sipping their tea (made by magical means of course), and basking in the silence that the house rarely got when all of a sudden Death Eaters stormed the household and catch the two tea-drinking wizards off guard. They managed to curse Sirius and kill Dumbledore before either knew what was going on. The end.

(A/N: Angry Plot Bunny hits author over the head with a shovel. 'That's not what's supposed to happen! And it's not even close to the end yet!'Author gets hit over the head with a shovel by said Plot Bunny again. "Fix that right now or else I'll marry you off to Fishboy!" Author shudders at the thought of being married to Fishboy (aka Riley Finn). "Okay, okay, I'll fix it. Just don't marry me off to Fishboy and keep away from me with that shovel. It hurts!" Author starts typing again and finishes the _correct_ chapter this time.)

Sirius and Professor Dumbledore were both sitting at the table, sipping their tea (made by magical means of course), and basking in the silence that the house rarely got when all of a sudden an owl flew in the window. More importantly, Hedwig flew in the window, carrying the letter from Harry. Both Sirius and Dumbledore made a reach for it but Dumbledore got to it first.

_Bloody hell!_ Sirius thought to himself before Dumbledore began to read the letter aloud._ How the hell did the old guy get so fast?_

_Dear Snuffles and Professor Dumbledore,_

_Sorry about the lateness of this letter but I just had a dream about Voldemort and it made my scar hurt. In the dream there was Wormtail and then Voldemort came in carrying something. I couldnt tell what it was at first but then Voldemort unwrapped the cloth from around it and it was a baby. The baby looked just like me with brown hair and green eyes. Then some sort of spell was cast (I don't know what) and there was this really bright light and then the baby was gone!_

_I really have to go now. I heard something out in the hall and I think it might be Uncle Vernon. I don't want him to catch me up and out of bed at this time of night. I hope you get this soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

_PS_

_Can you keep Hedwig for a while? She needs to be able to fly around and Uncle Vernon makes me keep her in her cage at all times. Thanks._

_2004: The Burrow, England_

It was either really late at night or really early in the morning, but either way Ron couldn't sleep. He was thinking about his new (to him) feelings for Hermione, how he missed his best friend Harry, and about the box his dad brought home from work. They were all muggle things but Hermione grew up with muggle things so he was curious as to what it all was. Ron couldn't sleep at all so he crept down the winding and creaking stairs to where his dad had put the box. When Ron finally located the box after forty long minutes (Ron is as blind as a bat when it comes to looking for things that are right under his nose, which is probably why he is just NOW noticing his feelings for Hermione)he started going through it, trying to see if anything looked familiar when he pulled out a CD player and a CD. Ron had seen Hermione and Harry both use them before on the way to and from Hogwarts. Now if he could only figure out how the blasted machine worked he'd be set. After another grueling forty minutes Ron had successfully figured out how to work the 'say-day player' and music started coming from it:

_"I have been blind, unwilling_

_To see the true love you're giving_

_I have ignored every blessing_

_I'm on my knees confessing'_

_Wow! This is pretty good, _Ron thought as he started bobbing his head to the music.

'_Now I feel myself surrender_

_Each time I see your face_

_I'm captured by your beauty _

_Your unassuming grace..."_

About two hours later Fred and George made their way down to the kitchen to see what all the noise was about. They could have sworn they heard someone skinning or torturing either a cat or Percy (they were hoping for the latter), but what they found was much much worse: a tone-deaf Ron singing and dancing around the kitchen with black circles over his ears and a circle thingy in his hands.

_"Tell me his name_

_I want to know_

_The way he looks_

_And where you go_

_I need to see his face_

_I need to understand_

_Why you and I came to an end" _

The twins looked at each other and grinned like a pair of Cheshire Cats giving directions to a lost girl in search of a white rabbit. They could, and would, DEFINITELY use this as blackmail. But the question was, when would they use it and what for?

_2004: Somewhere in England_

(A/N: This is a REALLY short section)

Voldermort made his way into the room where all his faithful Death Eaters were gathered. The time had come and all of his waiting was done. Tonight was the night he was rejoined with his daughter and took over the world. Mwahahaha!

"Where is my daughter?" Voldermort asked the group, searching for his little princess that was missing. After all, it wasn't his idea to send her away. "Well? Where's my little girl?"

Silence paraded around the room until one Death Eater spoke up answering the Dark Lord's question. "We don't know," he said quietly. "We can't seem to find her. None of the locator spells are working."

"What do you mean YOU DON'T KNOW?" Voldermort yelled, outraged, making the Death Eaters wish they were in Azkaban.

(A/N: Told ya it was short.)

_2004: Malfoy Manor, England_

Draco Malfoy couldn't sleep either. (A/N: I've got a pattern going on here don't I? I'm not doing it on purpose, I promise.) Since Draco couldn't sleep and his father wasn't home at the moment and wouldn't be home for quite some time, Draco decided to use this time wisely by singing! (A/N: This part is on purpose.) Draco was dancing around the manor dressed in only a pair of boxers, singing into his wand:

_"Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night   
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon   
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life"

T.B.C.


	4. Note

I won't beable to update for another one or two weeks at the soonest. I'm sorry for the delay but I have tons of homework and if I ignore my homework to write fanfic then my grades will drop, I'll be grounded from the computer, and I won't be able to update for a really long time. But until then plot bunnies and ideas you want to see are always welcome. Infact, consider this a summons for ideas, no matter how crazy they are. If I don't use them for this fic then I can always use them for another one in the future. Also a hint, more reviews and ideas from my ever wonderful and kind and caring and giving and wonderful readers will help me write faster. (Yes, I am sucking up. Is it working or do I need to try harder to get you guys to respond?)

Another note, I need votes to tally for the Buffy pairing. The votes for pairings as of right now are pretty much the same for each. The people to choose from for her are Angel (acting like Angelus), Angelus, Draco, or Snape. No Harry! I have read enough fics where him and Buffy are either siblings or related in a another way that now it just seems really wierd and hard for my stomach to handle too much of. So people, please send in your votes for any of the 4 listed, but not Harry. He is not on the list and will be paired with some one else. I already have a person in mind.

-Gylzgurl

PS- People responding to this will get a piece of chocolate but people to respond and guess who Harry will be paired with will get the whole damn chocolate bar and not have to share.


End file.
